Encuentros dorados
by isa-escorpio
Summary: He vuelto y ahora toca a Shion encontrarse con una guardiana
1. Chapter 1

El Cangrejo y el vampiro

Una chica de negro azulado ondulado caminaba en medio de la noche por un bosque, traía puesto un vestido azul celeste sin mangas que le llegaba hasta los muslos y unos pantalones cortos pegados de color blanco y unas sandalias blancas, andaba tranquilamente hasta que empezó aver homo y algunas llamas que sobrepasaban los árboles, aceleró el paso y empezó a escuchar gritos de mujeres y niños; corrió hasta que encontró una aldea incendiándose , al entrar a la aldea encontró a un hombre que se encontraba bajo los escombros de su casa, la chica a pesar de su complexión libero al hombre fácilmente.

-Señor, señor!- El hombre apenas si reaccionaba- No se vaya a morir por favor, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Unos… hombres… unos hombres de negro… llegaron y empezaron a destruirlo todo- Aquella persona apenas podía responder, la morena lo llevo a una pradera no muy lejos de ahí. Al regresar a la orilla comenzó a buscar a los responsables no tardo mucho pues uno de ellos se preparaba para atacar a una mujer y a su hijo

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?Deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño- La chica sostenía la muñeca del sujeto que la miraba sorprendido-Por la armadura que traes diría que eres un espectro de Hades, creo que me divertiré esta noche-Dicho esto lanzó al espectro hacia una de las casas; volteó hacia la mujer para revisar que no estuviera herida-Salgan de aquí rápido, sigan esta esfera de luz ella les guiará a un lugar seguro, lleven a los que puedan

-Gracias señorita- La mujer salió corriendo siguiendo la luz como la habían dicho

-Tú, como es que tienes ese poder; una mujer- El espectro que había sido arrojado salió de entre las llamas, pero no había regresado solo sino que llamó a sus camaradas

-Wow pediste refuerzos, eso está bien así los acabaré al mismo tiempo- Sonrió de una forma burlona mostrando unos pequeños colmillos que resplandecían con la luz de la luna – Y no soy cualquier mujer, soy una vampiro que pelea en nombre de la paz

-Jajajajaj un vampiro, eso no existe- Se rieron los espectros presentes- Vaya que nos divertiremos contigo muñeca, me gusta oír a las mujeres gritar- De inmediato los espectros se dispusieron a atacar

-Grrr ¡Gravedad Cero!-Todos los espectros a su alrededor comenzaron a flotar- Veamos que haré con ustedes; jugaré tiro al blanco o dejaré que salgan disparados fuera de la atmósfera, para que revienten como sapos… mejor hago lados cosas nWn- Sonrió por aquella idea

-Si eres un vampiro por que no nos comes- Un espectro que empezaba a temerle a aquella chica

-Por que ustedes apestan a cadáver podrido- La chica estaba tan distraíida que no noto que un espectro se encontraba detrás de ella , este la atacó, provocando algunas heridas y quitando el efecto de su ataque

-Ja pensé que ibas a ser todo un reto , pero solo eres una mujer-El espectro empezaba a patear a la muchacha- Yo Aleister de mantícora no puedo permitir que el ejercito de mi señor Hades quede en ridículo por un insecto como tu

-Aghh desgraciado cobarde- La chica sostuvo la pierna de Aliester para arrojarlo unos metros estrellándose contra una pared- Ahora siguen ustedes- Miro con odio a los demás pero sus ojos habían cambiado a unos felinos de color plateado- Sable de plata!- Los espectro quedaron reducidos a polvo – Mantícora tú sigues- Camino hacia la dirección en la que había caído Aliester

- De un solo golpe los eliminaste… quién demonios eres?, pero… no me dejaré vencer por alguien como tú… Dulce ilusión!

- Hmp crees que con eso me detendrás para que te enteres yo soy Marion Guardián de la luna pero… _mi cabeza da vueltas_ – la vista de Marion comenzó a nublarse, para cuando se aclaró se vio en un jardín iluminado por el sol, frente a ella había un grupo de niños, una niña como de 11 años, cabello rosado, ojos color violeta y orejas puntiagudas se acerco a ella

-Marion vamos a jugar aun faltan para que empiecen los entrenamientos

-¿Aurin? Pero que pasa aquí; yo estaba a pelando

- ¿Te sientes bien? Estas rara, ven vamos a jugar- En cuanto la pelirosa se alejo, Marión se acercó a un arroyo que cruzaba el jardín, se sorprendió al verse reflejada como una niña- ¿Es un sueño?

-Claro que es un sueño, uno muy bello para que tu muerte se placentera- Aliester sostenía por detrás los hombros de la morena- Que lástima tu muerte será un desperdicio, eres realmente hermosa- sonriendo maliciosamente le roba un beso a la chica- ¡Enredadera ponzoñosa!- Hilos de energía empezaba a rodear el cuerpo de la muchacha, desgarrando su ropa y piel. Pero una risita burlona saco de su concentración al espectro

-Vaya que si atacas como una mantícora, jugando con el corazón de las personas- Marion trato de zafarse de los hilos de energía pero fue inútil- Tch Ven a mi fiel guardián Hairyu!- En el cielo apareció un vórtice del cual salió un dragón blanco, que al luz de la luna sus escamas brillaba de color plateado, que al ver a su protegida en apuros cortó las amarras

-¡¿Un dragón? Eso es imposible… pero por qué no me puedo mover- El espectro empezó a sentir un dolor punzante proveniente de su cuello, vio con horror como la morena había perforado su cuello con sus colmillos

-Lamento hacer esto pero tu lo provocaste, el por que no te puedes mover es por mis hilos de plata- Siguió bebiendo hasta que solo quedo un cadáver seco- Hairyu siento que me hayas visto así, será mejor que vayas a ver cómo están los aldeanos- El dragón obedeció a la vampiro

-Pero que diablos fue eso!- Una voz proveniente de la oscuridad puso en alerta a Marion- Vaya que si eres un monstro raro. Mira que puedes controlar tremendo animal, serías una buena arma en contra de hades- La voz le hablaba de manera burlona, cosa que empezaba a molestar a la vampiro

-Sal ya de tu escondite, antes de que acabes con mi paciencia- de repente solo sintió que la jalaban al reaccionar vio que un joven de cabello azul corto que portaba una armadura dorada le sostenía del cuello muy fuerte- Yo que tu me soltaba no estoy de muy buen humor

-Si no me digas, que dijiste ya me gane otro platillo

-No vuelvas a decir eso o ya veras

- Vaya si tienes tu carácter- El muchacho sonreía cínicamente ante la chica

- Yo te lo advertí- A una gran velocidad Marion lanzó al caballero- Ahora si fueras tan amable de decirme quien eres

-Ughh Mi nombre es Manigoldo caballero de oro de Cáncer- Trato de levantase, pero recibió un poco de "ayuda" por parte del vampiro, que al verlo otra vez sobre sus dos piernas, aplaudió a modo de burla

-Muy bien, hemos comenzado con el pie derecho. Pues yo soy Marion y soy un vampiro aunque te cueste y el dragón es mi amigo se llama Hairyu-Volteo indignada hacia otro lado lo que le causo gracia a Manigoldo

- Oye y las personas de este pueblo no me digas que te los comiste- La vampiro fulmino con la mirada a cáncer

-Yo no bebo sangre humana- Manigoldo señalo el cadáver del espectro- Eso fue diferente, el me provocó muchas herida Y destrozó mi ropa. Oye me harías un favor

-¿Cuál?- Cáncer se acerco peligrosamente a la morena, lo que la puso un tanto incomoda

-Este … podría ver como están las personas de este pueblo, no te costará trabjo encontrar sus cosmos

- Pfff claro, tal vez encuentre a algún espectro para entretenerme – Dijo con algo de fastidio, de inmediato desapareció

-Ya puedes salir Aurin- Dirigió su mirada a unos árboles de los que salió una muchacha de cabello color rosa

-Vaya que si te causaron problemas esos espectros- Se burlaba la pelirosada

-Tch y no solo ellos ese babosos de Athena casi me saca de mis casillas- Cerro los ojos de molestia- Oye elfa y¿ a qué has venido?

- Pues verás pequeña murciélago, nuestra señora nos envía estas celdas astrales- Aurin le muestra unas pequeñas esferas de cristal a la otra que tomo una y empezó a examinarla- Son para sellar temporalmente el alma de los espectros que acabemos

- Aunque no dudo que Hades no note de que le faltan guerreros- La mirada del vampiro se volvió más fría – Esta misión pone en riesgo nuestro hogar ¿por qué lo hacemos?, nunca hemos ayudado a algún olímpico

-tal vez porque una nueva era se acerca una en la que al fin podremos tener relaciones amistosas con ellos- Aurín puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga- Sera mejor que me valla, cuídate… se me olvidaba para activar las celdas solo imprégnales un poco de tu aura

- Tu también cuidate; pfff hora de encerrar espectros- la elfo había desaparecido, alrededor del cuerpo de la morena apareció un brillo de color blanco, al mismo tiempo 7 esferas de cristal empezaron a flotar a su alrededor, las almas de los espectros en forma de pequeñas luces moradas que entraron en cada una de las celdas, cuando todo acabó en las esferas apareció el símbolo de la luna- No fue tan difícil y ahora a inspeccionar al cangrejo no vaya a ser Hairyu se lo coma - Se detuvo al sentir la energía de su dragón alterada- Oh oh, qué hiciste Manigoldo- Salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las personas que alcanzaron a salir, cuando llego vio que manigoldo intentaba acabar con una sombras, algunas de estas estaban atacando al Dragón blanco, extrañamente donde el dragón era atacado en el cuerpo de la chica aparecían los golpes, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el canceriano -Hairyu!- grito preocupada hizo aparecer unas lunas que lanzó a modo de shuriken destruyendo a algunas sombras

-Te tardaste, ¿oye podrías encargarte de esas cosas?- Manigoldo tenía una mirada sádica

-Se supone que yo había acabado con todos los espectros que había en la zona

-Pues no hiciste un buen trabajo, te faltó uno- Su expresión era una combinación de burla y enojo- ¿Por lo menos podrías hacerlo salir?

- Creo que si

-No será necesario Santo de Athena y usted señorita es una criatura bastante interesante- Un muchacho de alto de ojos negro y cabello guinda, apareció enfrente de la vampiro, dándole un fuerte patada, pero la caída de esta fue amortiguada por las alas de su dragón

-Por fin algo de acción- Cáncer parecía emocionado por la idea de pelear con un espectro-Oye me llevaré a este sujeto; Ondas infernales!- El caballero había desaparecido pero el cuerpo del espectro seguía ahí pero algo había cambiado, parecía que su alma no estaba ahí, también había notado que las sombras habían desaparecido

-Curiosa técnica, ghh mi cuerpo- Callo de rodillas por el dolor, la señora que había ayudado se acerco para atender sus heridas- Gracias- Sonrió cálidamente. Mientras Marion estaba con la gente del pueblo, Manigoldo se encontraba en el inframundo peleando con el espectro, que la verdad no representaba un gran problema, des pues de unos minuto es alma del expectro quedó extinta. Al volver a la aldea manigoldo notó que casi amanecía y no había rastros de la chica y de las demás personas, así que se dirigió a donde se supone estaba la aldea; Cuando llegó vio como estaban trabajando en equipo para apagar el fuego en algunas casas, cuando encontró a la vampiro, esta estaba ayudando a retirar unos escombros, le divirtió ver la expresión de los aldeanos al ver como la morena retiraba con gran facilidad los pesados maderos

- Vampiro, ya casi amanece, no deberías irte a tu ataúd?- Manigoldo le preguntó burlón a la chica que le respondió lanzando un gran madero

- Oye cangrejo parece que no conoces la palabra prudencia, pero tienes razón ya es hora de que me vaya; tal vez nos volvamos a ver, cuídate

- ¿Qué?, pero si aún tengo que preguntarte un par de cosas- El caballero estaba por tomarla del brazo, pero la vampiro se movió más rápido

-jajaja, ya te dije será en otra ocasión- La chica le guiño el ojo y desapareció en el bosque

Así fue el primer encuentro entre una guardiana y un caballero de Athena pero no será el último, ya que un mes después en el pueblo de Rodorio, apareció un grupo de acróbatas e ilusionistas, todas eran mujeres; todas cubrían su rostro con un antifaz. Las actuaciones de aquellas muchachas llenaban de alegría. Los habitantes del Santuario escucharon de éste grupo de artistas; así que de vez en cuando algunos aprendices y caballeros iban al pueblo para apreciar el acto de las muchachas. Una tarde los santos de Cáncer, Aries y Libra decidieron ir a Rodorio, al llegar al centro de la plaza vieron a un grupo de jóvenes que cubrían parte de su rostro con antifaces.

-Vaya espero que sea tan bueno como nos han contado- Manigoldo se recargaba en una pared

-Pues nosotros no te obligamos- Docko miró a Manigoldo de muy mala forma

-Ya cállense que va a comenzar – Shion estaba atento a lo que pasaba en la plaza

- Bienvenidos una vez más a este humilde espectáculo, esperamos sea de su agrado- Una chica de cabello rosa pálido ensortijado que traía un antifaz dorado con adornos rojos, portaba un traje rojo tipo chino-Una vez más sean bienvenidos al acto de las hechiceras- Al terminar la muchacha desapareció en un humo de color lila, los aplausos no se tardaron en aparecer

De entre los restos del homo aparecieron tres chicas, una de cabello negro azulado ondulado, otra de cabello rubio cenizo y otra de cabello rosa fuerte, empezaron a realizar distintas acrobacias que conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvían más complejas, por cada salto o giro que realizaban parecían dejar un alo de polvo brillante. Los tres santos estaban sorprendidos por la actuación de esas mujeres, pero el que prestaba más a tención era Cáncer

-Me parece, que a esa chica yo la he visto antes- Susurró el peliazul

-¿Dijiste algo manigoldo?-Preguntó el lemuriano al ver la expresión de su compañero

-No dije nada- Reaccionó el de Cáncer

- Oigan, miren la que acaba de salir es muy bonita- Docko dirigía su vista a una muchacha de cabello castaño largo arreglado en una coleta

-Docko nunca lo pensé de ti- Sonreía burlonamente, Libra sólo se sonrojó

-¿Qué Docko, realmente te gustó esa chica? ¿Será amor a primera vista?- Aries empezó a burlarse de su amigo, que se limito a observar a la chica hacer figuras en el aire con un listón, seguido de ella apareció la chica que apareció primero; está empezó realiza algunos trucos de Magia Cerrando con broche de oro creando unas mariposas de fuego. Conforme la gente se retiraba, el grupo de chicas recibían como pago unas monedas o si la persona era muy buena les dejaba algo para comer

- Oigan, ¿de casualidad trajeron algo de dinero?- Pregunto Aries a los otros pues veía como los aldeanos le pagaban a las chicas

-No, nunca se me ocurrió- En la cabeza de Docko apareció una gota al no saber qué hacer. De repente la chica de cabello negro se acerco a ellos

- No se preocupen, nuestra mayor paga es el que les haya agradado- Les sonrió la chica

- _A esta chica yo la conozco- _Manigoldo buscaba en el rostro de la chica una pista de quien era – Perdón, ¿Ya nos hemos visto antes?- Minigoldo tomó la mano de la chica, que solo le contesto co una sonrisa

- Tal vez, quién sabe, no lo sé, usted que piensa, Santo de Athena- La chica se reunió con sus amigas

-Y dicen que yo me enamoré a primera vista, Docko rodeó el cuello del peliazul con su brazo

-Ya déjame en paz!- El chico retiró bruscamente el brazo

-Jaja será mejor que nos retiremos- Aries llamó la atención de los otros dos.

- Vaya, vaya parece que llamamos su atención – la de cabello rosa pálido miraba fijamente a los tres santos dorado

-Jeee, será interesante trabajar con ellos- La de cabello Negro se paró a lado de su compañera

-Oye Aurín ¿hablarás con Athena?- Preguntó la de cabello castaño

- El tiempo lo dirá Padme

- Espero no te moleste, pero le haré una pequeña visita a cierto santo de oro- La de cabello negro sonrió maliciosamente

- Solo ten cuidado Marion, no llames mucho la atención- La rubia le advirtió, Marion le saco la lengua

-Ya sabes que yo soy muuuyyy cuidadosa Aura

-Sólo es un consejo- Aurin intervino

En la noche el santo de Cáncer se encontraba en la entrada de su templo, seguí pensando en donde había visto a aquella chica

- Buenas noches santo de Cáncer- Una voz lo puso en guardia

- ¿quién anda ahí?- Gruño al no ver al dueño de esa voz

-Pero que carácter, además de que tienes mala memoria- Manigoldo por fin encontró a la dueña de esa voz, parada en uno de los pilares

-¡Sabía que eras tu!- Señalo acusadoramente a la morena, que dé un salto bajo del pilar quedando enfrente del peliazul

-Hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- la chica sonrió como si nada

-Entonces… ¿tu eras la chica de la plaza verdad?

-Jajaja sii, pensé que me ibas a reconocer pero el antifaz no te permitió verme bien

-Oye pero ¿cómo pudiste entrar al Santuario chupa sangre?

-Eso es fácil mi aura no puede ser sentida por ustedes

- Aura, que es eso. –Empezaba a confundirse el cangrejo

- Ah es que no me presente como debía; Mi nombre es Marion la guardiana de la luna y te ayudaré en esta guerra- Esbozó una gran sonrisa- Aura es la energía que nosotros utilizamos

-O.O,¿¡qué!

- Que seré un apoyo en esta guerra- Decía mientras se sentaba en las escaleras- Espero que seamos buenos compañeros y podamos ser amigos- Dijo mirando a las estrellas

-Solo tengo una preguntita, ¿que son las guardianas?

- De hecho es tu segunda pregunta. Pero ya que; sin embargo es una buena pregunta la que has hecho cangrejo, somos guerreras al servicio de Gea, pero esto es un secreto, así que lo tienes que guardar muy bien n.o

-Entonces.. las demás chicas con las que estabas son…

-Sip. Bueno cangrejito ya me tengo que ir, cuidate


	2. Chapter 2

De orejas y puntitos

-Calor… Mucho… Calor… Me muero- Eran las quejas de Aurin- ¿Por qué yo tengo que venir a asarme a Rodorio a comprar los víveres y Marion y Aura tienen que ir por el agua? Que injusticia T.T yo pertenezco a los bosques no a un lugar tan caluroso Y.Y- Cuando iba a doblar una esquina choco contra una persona por ir agachada- Auch! Lo siento no me fije…

-No se preocupe, creo que fue mi culpa- Un muchacho rubio que portaba una armadura dorada le ofrecía su mano para levantarla- parece que su canasta esta muy pesada permítame ayudarla

-No es necesario caballero, yo puedo so…la -.- -Demasiado tarde el santo dorado ya había tomado la canasta- Creo que no tengo opción está bien ero aun me faltan algunas cosas, espero que no sea una molestia

-No es ninguna molestia

-Gracias… creo- La elfo se había sonrojado- No me eh presentado soy Aurín

-Mucho gusto yo soy El santo de Oro Shion de Arries

-Eso ya lo note n.n

Mientras seguía comprando víveres Aurin por Rodorio acompañada por el santo de aries no pudo evitar ver que todos se le quedaban viendo

-Este… sigo pensando que te estoy causando problemas… en serio puedo yo solita - La pelirosada no podía evitar sentirse algo avergonzada

-Te estoy incomodando?- El lemuriano puso cara de preocupación

-No … es que… pienso que no deberías estar aquí ... tal vez por eso se nos quedan viendo- Aurín ya no sabía cómo ocultar su vergüenza

-De hecho estoy aquí para verte a ti y a tus amigas actuar- Esto sorprendió mucho a la muchacha

-Wow tenemos un seguidor

-Si, es que me parecen fabulosas sus acrobacias

-Eso no es nada, comparado con ustedes (La verdad podemos estar a su nivel pero tenemos que aparentar) Ya acabe de hacer mis compras ya podemos regresar al campamento –Cuando se dirigía hacia las afueras las personas no dejaban de verlos; fuera del pueblo shion vió que las chicas instalaron un campamento de buen tamaño y que al parecer no les faltaba nada

-Joven Shion puede colocar canasta aquí- le señaló una pequeña mesa-Uh? Oye no me había fijado no tienes cejas en vez de ellas tienes… puntitos… lunares – Ella se había acercado mucho invadiendo el espacio personal de Aries

-No son puntitos-Le dijo muy seriamente-Son las marcas de mi raza, soy un lemuriano, además no soy el único raro, ¿nunca has visto tus orejas?

-O.o –Aurín retrocedió como 10 pasos-¡¿có…co…cómo te diste cuenta?

-jajaja tengo muy buena vista, se ven graciosas están puntiagudas-Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso Aurin se puso más roja que un tomate; estaba a punto de atacar al lemuriano cuando se escuchó un sonoro

-¡Orejitas ya llegamos!-Si esa era Marión que llagaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aurín le dedicaba una mirada asesina- Oye no me mires así Aurin, es la verdad. Hemos vuelto de nuestra difícil y muy complicada misión n.n

-Ya no seas exagerada Marion, ¿qué no te has dado cuenta que tenemos un importante invitado?- Una chica rubia ceniza apareció detrás de la morena-Disculpe los modales de mi amiga. Aurín tu deberías calmarte

-Pff. Inhalo amor, Exhalo paz- La Elfo se repetía asi misma esas sabías palabras para evitar una matanza- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Es que…- Marion no sabía que responder

-La señorita se encontró con su amigo-Decía con desgano la rubia

-jejeje

-Cof, cof disculpen señoritas, ya es hora de que me retire, espero verlas pronto en alguna de sus actuaciones- Aries empezó a alejarse del campamento pero sintió como jalaban su capa, al voltear vió a Aurín con una manzana en la mano –Gracias por ayudarme espero verte luego, cuídate

- Usted también señorita- le sonrió a la elfo antes de irse pero alcanzo a oir …

-Me parecen muy lindos tus puntitos- A Shion le apreció una gota en la cabeza

Cuando Aurín regreso con sus compañeras fue envestida por la morena

-Te gusta ese dorado, vaya Aurín quien te viera- La vampiro empezó a picar las costillas de la elfo, que no se aguantó el coraje y le soltó un duro y doloroso zape en la cabeza

-Eso es por gritar a los cuatro vientos "orejitas"

-Pero si es de cariño- Marión hizo un puchero de indignación

-Urgente de que Padme regrese, si se tarda un poco más ustedes acabarán matándose pero de vergüenza- Aura se masajeaba las sienes en clara señal de desesperación

-Cálmate camarada deberías beber algo (Marión se refiere como "camarada" a otro de su especie o sea Aura también es vampiro)- Por segunda vez en el día Marión recibió un zape

-No se pero marión tiene una facilidad de hacer que las personas se desesperen- La pelirosa se burlaba de su amiga que se sobaba la cabeza

-No te burles orejitas

-Grrr

-Ya, ya, ya no empiecen; cambiando de tema . Aurín tienes que seguir al santo que acaba de estar con nosotras

-¡¿Qué?

-Jajajajajaja- Esa fue marión

-Y tu- Señalando a Marion- La acompañarás al santuario

-Ja-ja- Fue el turno de burlarse de Aurín

A la noche siguiente

-Apurate Aurín, se te notan unas ganas por esta misión-La chica estaba muy adelante del la elfo- Se supone que los elfos son muy rápidos además de ágiles

-Cállate colmillos- Si, Aurín estaba algo irritada- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar sin ser detectadas?

-muy fácil, muy fácil, la oscuridad nos resguarda, espero que tu vista de noche sea buena

-Gulp… te recuerdo que tenemos que llegar hasta la estancia del patriarca

-Si eso será lo divertido, debemos movernos rápido he comprobado que ARIES (Si recalcó esa palabra apropósito para molestar a Aurín)y virgo son los que pueden sentir nuestra presencia

-Eso es bueno o malo

-Es divertido

-O.o moriré

Así siguieron su camino por los primero templos del zodiaco; aprovechando las sombras para ocultarse, hasta que llegaron a Cáncer –extrañamente empezaron a caminar más lento

-En serio Marion quiero llegar rápido, ¿Tú no?

-Si pero guarda silencio o nos va a oír

¿Quién?-Se escucho una tercera voz, las dos cicas voltearon viendo como les sonreía maquiavélicamente el santo de cáncer. Las dos casi gritan pero se taparon la boca mutuamente

-Jajajajajajajajaja deberían ver sus expresiones

-Manigoldo! Casi me matas de un infarto

-Tú no puedes morir si no mal recuerdo

-Pero yo si-Reclamo le pelirosa

-¿y tú eres..?

-Mi nombre es Aurín soy una de las guardianas del tiempo

-para ser más precisos la guardiana del tiempo futuro-Aurin hizo una reverencia sin importar la interrupción –Cáncer por favor nos dejarías pasar

-Mmmm si pero tienes que decir por qué

-Ush a veces eres un fastidio pero bueno aquí mi amiga tiene que vigilar a un santo así que MI Misión es guiarla hacia la cámara del patriarca para saber a dónde va a ir esa persona

-Que interesante… bueno pasen

-Gracias caballero

Así reanudaron su camino por los demás templos, que no fueron tan problemáticos, excepto virgo ya que Ashmita al sentir a las intrusas levanto una ilusiones pero los poderes del vampiro pudieron abrir un camino entre ellas

-Pff esa estuvo cerca, por suerte tu estabas aquí

-Ja por eso me mandaron, ninguna ilusión puede engañar los ojos de este vampiro. –Sus ojos cambiaron a unos felinos- Aurín pronto llegaremos y tenemos que ser veloces

-Al fin! Ya me empezaba a desesperar

-Oye Aurin debes tener mucho cuidado pues el patriarca pertenece a la raza de los lemurianos y tienen cierta sensibilidad para hallarnos, pfff son bastantes molestos. Yo creo que hasta aquí llego- decía en frente de un jardín de rosas- Otra cosita estas rosas son la última defensa en las doce casas son famosas por estar envenenadas, no me puedo acercar a ellas mi olfato es muy sensible

-Y me lo dices ahora- Aurín puso cara de fastidio-Y ¿cómo crees que pasaré esto?

-Se supone que los guardianes del tiempo futuro gozan de la protección de Emet; ese búho puede dispersar momentáneamente el aroma- Aurín explicaba como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo

-u.u yo que no quería llamarlo pero la ocasión lo amerita-Un círculo plateado apareció delante de la chica; de éste emergió un gran búho nival- Emet podrías abrirme camino por el veneno- el ave comenzó a aletear dejando ver un camino plateado entre las rosas- Gracias Emet puedes ir a descansar- La Elfo utilizando la velocidad con la fue dotada atravesó las escaleras hacia la estancia el Patriarca, para poder entrar ahí sin ser detectada tuvo que crear una ilusión para distraer a los guardias y disminuir sus energía al mínimo para evitar ser detectada por los lemurianos,

-Gran Patriarca,¿ para qué me ha llamado?

-Shion, necesito que vayas a Irlanda, he recibido informes de que los espectro empiezan a crear estragos, entran a los pueblos y asesinan a todo ser viviente que se cruce en su camino, por el patrón de sus ataques parecen estar buscando algo-El patriarca hizo una pequeña pausa, pues la chica hizo un movimiento en falso poniendo su posición en peligro

-Estuvo cerca.-.-U

-Como iba diciendo tu misión es averiguar que buscan los espectros y acabar con ellos. Shion debes partir de inmediato

-Si, Patriarca

El de Aries se dispuso a salir del templo principal, Aurín tuvo que esperar para seguirlo ,

-Mmmm los espectros buscando algo eso no me agrada y menos que los del santuario sepan de que se trata- Al ver que nadie estaba cerca comenzó a descender hasta llegar al bosque- Aura, Marion!

-¿Qué pasa, quien nos ataca?- Salió Marión-Ah eres tú, que pasó?

-¡Que me voy en este momento a Irlanda!

-Por lo menos hay bosque ahí, será muy fácil ocultar tu presencia

-Pero de que se trata Aurín?- Fue la vampiro Rubia quien intervino

-Pues lo mandaron por que los espectros están buscando algo y de paso destruir todo lo que este a su paso- Dijo con fastidio- Será mejor que me apresure o perderé su rastro

-Aurín recuerda usar tu antifaz y se prudente en tus acciones- Aura le aconsejó a su amiga

-En otras palabras Aurín, Cuidate

-Si, regresaré se los prometo-En ese instante desapareció

La velocidad de la luz es una gran ventaja para los caballeros dorados de Athena, así que a Shion de Aries no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a Irlanda, pero la elfo tuvo que recurrir a uno de sus hechizos para llegar al lugar. Ambos se encontraron con las ruinas de una aldea que parecía haber sido atacada unas cuantas horas atrás .Shion empezó a caminar teniendo la esperanza de encontrar algún sobreviviente, solo veía casas quemadas y los cuerpos de las personas

-Pero que crueldad- El lemuriano se lamentaba de lo que veía. Cerca de él, la chica también veía con tristeza lo que había sucedido

-Si tan solo me hubiera apresurado- Fue el pensamiento de ambos. Pero este fue interrumpido por la voz de una niña

-¿Hay alguien ahí? Alguien puede ayudarme

-¡Ya voy!-Contestaron al unísono. Sin embargo, la chica no se había dado cuenta de que se había dado a conocer, lo bueno es que traía su antifaz puesto

-¡¿Quién eres tu?-Shion se colocó en una posición de ataque

-Eso no importa, tenemos que ayudar a la niña-El lemuriano reflexionó por un momento lo que dijo la chica

-Está bien pero te estaré observando –El chico lanzón una mirada muy fria

-Lo que tu digas, tenemos que localizar de donde viene la voz, Pequeña por favor emite algún sonido

-Estoy por aquí, quiero a mi mami

-No te preocupes te ayudaremos. Oye esta debajo de estas ruinas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Digamos que mi oído es mucho más sensible que el de cualquiera, ¿me ayudas?-Ambos empezaron a quitar los escombros, hasta que dieron con una pequeña ín la abrío y una niña se arrojó sobre ella

-. el amor me abruma

-¡Te encuentras bien?- Shion cargó a la niña ignorando completamente a Aurín-Dónde están tus padres?-La pequeña comenzó a llorar amargamente

-Mi mami y mi papi me dijeron que me ocultara que ellos regresarían, querían defender nuestra casa

-¿quiénes atacaron la aldea?

-Unos sujetos de negro, empezaron a quemar todo- Siguió llorando la niña

-Oye deberíamos dejarla descansar, ah sufrido mucho- Volvió a tomar en brazos a la niña- Pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Anabel

-Mucho gusto , mi nombre es..es…

-Deberíamos buscar un lugar en el que ella descanse- Shion aun miraba con frialdad a la del antifaz

-S..s..si -.-U Eso estuvo muy cerca

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- la niña miro al caballero

-Mi nombre es shion y soy un santo de Athena

-Es un placer joven Shion

-Podrías cargarla en lo que yo encuentro un lugar donde ella duerma- La chica interrumpió a la chica –Por favor espérenme aquí- Y salió corriendo, la elfo aprovechó el momento para librarse de su antifaz-Gea, porque de todos los dorados me toco vigilar a este-De repente se topó con una cabaña que parecía haber sido abandonada desde hace mucho. Se acercó con cautela para inspeccionarla, abrió la puerta pero solo se encontró con una cama y unos cuantos muebles-Yo creo que este lugar está bien.- Se dio vuelta para regresar pero noto una pequeña energía dentro de la cabaña- No es cierto- Levantó unas tablas y descubrió un pequeño cristal que resplandecía – cálë1 –Tomó el cristal y se volvió a colocar el antifaz, cuando regreso vió que la niña jugaba con el santo-Perdón que interrumpa pero encontré un lugar-La peli rosa señalo la dirección-Llegando a la cabaña la niño se recostó en la cama. Shion utilizó su capa para tapar a la niña, Aurín se acercó a la niña y le susurró- Lisse oloori2 – Shion miró con sorpresa a la desconocida por el lenguaje que había usado- Podemos hablar- La chica capto la atención de Aries

-Hablemos afuera- Ambos salieron - ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-El modo en el que hablaba el lemuriano era menos duro

- Podrías decirme porque te enviaron, Santo de Athena

-Lo mismo podría decirte a ti. Me enviaron para saber que traman los espectros, parece que están buscando algo- ahora,¿ por qué estás aquí tú?

-Me enviaron para ser tu apoyo- Shion puso una cara de sorpresa- Segundo esto puede que resuelva el misterio- la chica le mostró el cristal, Aries notó que el cristal despedía una leve energía

-¿qué es eso?- Shion quizo tomar el cristal pero ella se lo había apartado

-De donde vengo los llamamos cristales estelares, se dice que estas joyas conocen los designios de las estrellas y a veces guardan el poder de los espíritus de la naturaleza. Se cuenta que las esferas de cristal que utilizan los adivinos fueron hechas con este tipo de cristales , pero si estos cayeran en manos equivocadas sería usado como armas

- Entonces Hades los quiere usar como armas

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No cualquiera puede liberar su poder, solo alguien que conozca de magia muy antigua podrá y presiento que a Hades lo están ayudando, por eso estoy aquí necesitaras de algo de ayuda- Shion frunció el seño

-No creo que necesite de tu ayuda

-pfff, lo que tú digas, yo opino que esperemos a que ella despierte e ir al siguiente pueblo

-Eso sería demasiado riesgoso ya que no tenemos garantía de llegar a tiempo para enfrentar a los sirvientes de Hades y proteger a la población- Aurín solo le respondió con una sonrisa

-En eso ya había pensado, deberías mirar el cielo con más atención- El de Aries miró al cielo y vio como un búho nival volaba en circulas cada vez más grandes- Te presento a Emet es mi amigo y nos avisará cuando haya peligro, además de que se encarga de cuanto espectro se cruce en su camino

-¿Crees que la niña sepa algo?- Shion se acercó a la puerta de la cabaña

-Tal vez, para que sus padres se sacrificaran por ella- Aurín veía con tristeza desde la ventana a la niña

-Ya sé que esta ese animal vigilando, pero para sentirme más seguro iré a vigilar, además de que tengo que cuidar a ambas- Shion sonreía burlonamente

-Que gracioso, pero si quieres ve, yo quisiera descansar un poco- Y se fue a un árbol para poder dormir a gusto

-Que rara

-Te escuché- La elfo le lanzo una remita que por poco da en el blanco

Cuando estaba atardeciendo Shion regresó con un poco de comida vió que la niña había despertado y perseguía unas avecillas de luz

-me alegro de que estés mejor

-Sip, "Artamir" me ha cuidado muy bien- Anabel se abrazó a las piernas de la chica

-Anabel necesitamos que nos respondas algo- Shion se puso a la altura de la niña- Tu sabes por que llegaron las personas de negro a tu aldea y la destruyeron?- La niña se desconcertó por esto y su mirada se volvió sombría

-Ellos llegaron gritando, ¡¿en dónde están los cristales? –Aurín se puso tensa ante esto ya que sus sospechas fueron confirmadas

-¿Por qué te ocultaron tus padres?- Con voz fúnebres pregunto la elfo. La niña con temor extrajo un cristal parecido al que tenía aurin pero un poco más grande pero tenía grabado un símbolo, la chica rápidamente se acercó a la niña-¿Quién les dio este cristal?

-Mi mamá dijo que una chica de luz se la dio a mi abuelita, le pidió que lo cuidara y que había 6 más

-Entonces este es uno de ellos- Aurín le mostro su cristal, la nena solo afirmo con la cabeza, ¿dónde están los otros?

-Un día escuché a mi papi que los líderes de las aldeas vecinas tenían un cristal

-Hay que ir a la siguiente aldea- Shion se dirigió a la chica

-¿Anabel tienes un pariente en la siguiente aldea?-La niña comenzó a llorar- Eso quiere decir que… lo siento- Aurin solo desvió la mirada- Te prometo que yo te cuidaré

-la lengua que usted usa, a mi abuela se la enseño esa chica de luz y mi abuela a mi. Así que me gustaría quedarme con usted - Aurin empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba a la niña. Sin embargo fueron interrumpidas por el chillido de su búho

-Shion ellos están cerca, Anabel préstame tu joya quiero que te quedes dentro, De inmediato un escudo plateado se formó alrededor de la cabaña

-¡Por favor no me dejen, No quiero quedarme sola otra vez!- La niña golpeaba el escudo con sus manitas

-Te lo juró, regresaré por ti. Shion vámonos

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las presencias de los espectros, al llegar vieron que estos eran atacados por plumas plateadas que actuaba como navajas,

-Te dije que Emet podría con ellos- Un tono de altanería salio con estas palabras

-Pero tenemos que ayudarlo. Stardust Revolution!-El impacto de aquel ataque causo bajas en los espectros

-No esta mal, no está mal, Rouge Rose!- Un violin plateado apreció de la nada La elfo empezó a tocar una melodía que afectaba a los guerreros de hades- Emet! Calimmacil!- El búho volo tan rápido que parecía un haz de luz plateada. Pero no se dio cuenta que un ataque había sido dirigido hacia ella. Shion al darse cuenta de ello la tomo en brazos y dio un gran salto, pero el antifaz de la elfo había caído revelando su rostro

-Aurín!- al estar en el suelo no podía creer a quien tenía en frente

-Oh-oh Hola Shion

-Eres tú, pero qué diablos está pasando

-Lugo te explico tenemos que acabar unos con unos cuantos espectros, hablando de eso quien me atacó

-Fui yo- Una muchacha de cabello negro vestida con un largo vestido lila al mero estilo de la eda media

-Hola Rubí- La elfo escupió el nombre de la muchacha con todo el veneno que pudo- Que?, ahora sirves a hades

-Digamos que le apuesto al ganador-Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de ella-Parece que tienes un nuevo amigo déjame presentarme soy rubí una de las 12 hechiceras oscuras al servicio de la señora Palas, me envió para ayudar a Hades

-Grrr. Shion encargarte de los espectros yo me ocuparé de ella

-Ni creas eso, me quedaré aquí no te dejaré- Shion se puso enfrente para protegerla

-No seas tonto

-Hay pero que tiernos, para que no se preocupen uno por el otro acabaré con ustedes al mismo tiempo, mientras estos espectros buscan los cristales restantes

-Shion tienes que ir con los espectros y detenerlos-Shion bufó por la sugerencia

-No!-Esto fue determinante- Me quedaré contigo

-Tch está bien pero a la primera señal de peligro te mando a volar

-Cof, cof todavía estoy aquí-Suspiro fuertemente- Fulgor de lava!

-Cristal Wall!-Shion reaccionó rápidamente pues proyectiles de lava se dirigían hacia ellos

-Ustedes inútiles, adelántense la siguiente pueblo- Rubí ordenó a unos espectro que estaban detrás de ella

-No lo creo, Emet!- El búho volvió a atacar a los sirvientes de hades- Emet ve a la siguiente aldea y protégela

-Jajaja eres el único elfo que tiene tan malas tácticas, alejando a tu espíritu guardián estás muy vulnerable, mira esto: Nightmare!- Un caballo negro con crines de juego y ojos que parecían carbones, este animal traía puesto una especie de armadura

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- Shion no cabía en su sorpresa

-Shion si quieres pelear, más vale que agudices tus sentidos, eso que tienes en frente es una pesadilla, un ser malévolo y muy agresivo, no creo que haya sido lo único que convocó así que pon atención a todo

-Parece que las cosas se van a complicar mucho

- Angaráto- La bruja exclamó, Lo que apareció fue caballero de la edad media y no fue solo el sino que apareció otros cinco alrededor del santo y de la chica- Veamos que tal te va con esto Aurín-Aurin en vez de convocar su violín hizo aparecer un arco plateado – Aurin no seas tonta tus flechas no le harán daño a mis guerreros

-Te equivocas, mi arcos esta hecho de orihalco además, esta impregnado con el poder de nuestra señora y mis flechas son producto de mi magia-Así la batalla comenzó mientras Aurin les disparaba flechas plateadas, Shion se encargaba con algo de dificultad con alguno de los guerreros-Shion nunca acabaremos a este ritmo necesitamos algo más , necesito que me de 5 min

-Está bien pero ten cuidado

-Jeh , ¿Qué no confías en mí?- Aurin sonrió para tranquilizar a su amigo

-5 minutos Aurin; solo eso

-Jajajaja un lemuriano jajaja pero que patético intento de vencerme

-Resonancia astral-Una especie de zumbido provenía de los cristales que la elfo tenía y que ahora flotaba alrededor de ella. Shion al verla se preocupó al ver que las muñecas de la chica sangraban profusamente-Sacrifico de vida; es hora de despertar Pesadilla Alptaum

-Imposible- Rubí se sorprendió por la aparición de un caballo semejante al que el convocó pero tenía las crines de fuego azul-Se supone que no obedecen a cualquiera

-Pesadilla Alptaum! Grito oscuro- Aurin volvió a convocar su violín-Réquiem de plata! – La fuerza de ambos ataques fue suficiente para deshacerse de los hechizos de Rubí

-Grrr maldita Aurín ,puede que hayas ganado ahora pero ya veremos en el futuro-La hechicera desapareció en un portal que abrió detrás de ella

Aurin a pesar de haber ganado el encuentro su cuerpo estaba muy débil por perder sangre, su visión comenzaba aponerse borrosa y su piernas empezaban a ceder, pero Shion la detuvo antes de que tocará el suelo

-Aurin! ¿Qué has hecho?- Responde- Shion movía levemente a su amiga

-Shion debes ir con Emet, ayúdalo con los espectros, debe estar preocupado… ve rápido- Aurin dijo en susurro, para después quedar inconsciente

-Iré pero no te dejaré sola- Shion miro al corcel negro que estaba a su lado, este se hecho invitando a Shion montar lo, Shion no dudo en montarlo, se sorprendió al notar que las flamas de las crines no lo quemaban

-"No te preocupes, estoy aquí para protegerlos"- El lemuriano no creía lo que escuchaba el animal le estaba hablando- "Sus sentimientos que transmitía en su cálida sangre fueron los que me despertaron"- Aries reviso las muñecas de la chica y vio que la hemorragia se había detenido-Cuando llegaron vieron que la mayoría de los espectros habían sido eliminados. Pero el búho empezaba a tener problemas

-Stardust Revolution!-Los espectros jamás esperaron ese ataque,en un instante todo había acabado. "Gracias" fue todo lo que alcanzó a escucharpor parte del buhó antes de desaparecer en un resplandor plateado

Al anochecer…

-Guh… ¿Dónde estoy?... Guh… mi cuerpo como duele- Aurin se encontraba en la cabaña sobre la cama en la que había estado Anabel

-Veo que ya estás mucho mejor-El caballero entraba con un poco de comida

-Si gracias, ¿Qué pasó?

-Tenias razón tu amigo podía con los espectros pero se preocupa demasiado por ti

-¿Y la pesadilla?

-Ve por ti mismo, ella esta con el- Aurin fue ayudada por Shion para salir y vio con mucha alegría que Anabel estaba cepillando las crines del corcel. El Caballo al notar la presencia de Aurin dirigió su mirada hacia ella, Aurin le dedicó una reverencia en señal de respeto

-¡Señorita Aurín!-Que bueno que está bien –Anabel Corrió para abrazar a la pelirosa

-O.O ¿cómo supo mi nombre?

-Yo se lo dije, estaba realmente preocupada, y algo en su interior le decía que no le habías dicho tu verdadero nombre

-Shion disculpa que no te lo haya dicho antes, es muy difícil de entender, pero con el tiempo te explicaré todo

-No te preocupes Aurin, lo importante es que te encuentras bien

-Sip, será mejor regresar al Santuario

-Oye Aurin tienes unas orejas muy lindas, aunque nunca me imaginé que esxistieran los elfos

-Shion cállate

Jejeje disculpen el gran retraso espero haya gustad aquí están los significados de las palabras en orden de aparición, aclaro mi élfico no es muy bueno no me maten por piedad

1.-Luz

2.-Dulces sueños

3.-Joya noble

4.-Espada de luz

5.-Campeón de acero


End file.
